Art and Setting
Antonio Valvona-Smith - 1803277 Pandora's Box - Art and Setting Pandora's box is a multiplayer game in which the players control a character called Pandora and The Narrator. While the player is trying to get through the puzzles the narrator either helps or hinders them due to whatever the game instructs them to do. The aesthetic of the game will change depending on the main character, Pandora's, mental state. the mental state of Pandora is determined on whether they can figure out when to trust the narrator or not. The game takes place in a mental hospital which can look clean, pristine and clean if you're deluded/hallucinating or torn apart, rusty and broken if you regain your sanity. The location of the mental hospital is on the outskirts of a small rural town and the hospital has never been used for anything since. as far as the people in town know the building is abandoned and there's nothing and no one inside even though they still see lights on inside from time to time. Pandora Pandora is a different looking woman depending on if she is hallucinating or if she is seeing the world as it really is. When Pandora is hallucinating then she will be standing upright, hair in a ponytail and with an almost blank, dulled expression. she's wearing a white hospital gown and holding a brown, chain wrapped, lock-box. In the real world Pandora has long, brown, scruffy shoulder-length hair. Has a constant state of worry on her face. her clothes, instead of being a clean/white hospital gown are normal clothes, however incredibly worn, a ripped t-shirt and jeans and the brown, chain-wrapped, lock-box is nowhere to be seen. Narrator The Narrator is a mental patient in the hospital. He's a tall elderly man with broad shoulders, wearing a grey suit with a white undershirt to begin with, he has a head of thick white hair and a very thick white beard and moustache. he has a pair of bottom-half-rimmed glasses, which are partially fogged hiding his eyes, and for the player controlling Pandora all they hear is his voice, however for the player controlling the Narrator his design will change depending on your coin flip. If the Narrator's coin flip leads them to guide the player his suit will change to a white colour matching his undershirt and his glasses will defog revealing crystal blue eyes. If the Narrator's coin flip leads them to hinder the player, his suit becomes black and shadow covers his eyes. he also adopts a menacing grin for the duration of the period he is hindering the player. Delusion World When Pandora fails to complete puzzles she won't break through her mental blocks and regain her sanity. In this state the hospital will appear white, clinical, clean and fully functional. Lighting will be bright and the whole area you traverse through will be visible, colours will range from white to light blue with highlights being a lapis blue colour to allow for pointing out parts in the world and to stop the whole world from blending in together. However in this state Pandora holds a box which in appearance appears to be a lock-box covered in chains and locks. These diminish if Pandora completes more puzzles correctly and knows when the narrator is lying. In these deluded states is when the puzzles take place, and in the portions between puzzles. depending on how much of the player's own sanity they have recovered, they will begin to see snippets of the real world. The amount of time you spend in the real world is longer depending on how many locks are broken. Real World When Pandora catches glimpses of the real world through her delusions and hallucinations she sees a dirty, run down, abandoned hospital. Her box has dissipated and the entire world is poorly lit and based more in reality. With the world shifting not happening due to how the character isn't hallucinating anymore and is seeing the world for what it is. The world being seen how it is brings more problems like destroyed walls and obstacles you normally would ignore, or wouldn't see. These real world sections will only be between puzzles until the lock-box is unshackled entirely. RELATED ARTICLES Story Characters Thought Experiment Link Puzzles and Mechanics